The Autograph Hound
The Autograph Hound is a Donald Duck short released 1 September 1939. Summary Donald Duck tries to enter a Hollywood movie studio so he can search for celebrities willing to sign their autographs, but a security guard at the gate prevents him from entering. Donald sneaks inside by sitting on the fender of Greta Garbo's limousine so that it seems he's riding along with her. The police officer discovers he's been fooled and chases Donald, who enters a room with the name "Mickey Rooney" on it. Inside, Mickey Rooney is dressing in front of the mirror. When Donald asks him for his autograph, Rooney writes his name in Donald's book and makes it disappear and reappear with a magic trick. Donald is not amused, and tries to impress Rooney by doing a similar trick with an egg. The egg is however obviously hidden under Donald's hat and Rooney who is aware of this, crushes it, laughing loudly. Donald gets extremely angry and starts waving his fists, while Rooney sticks a violin in Donald's hands and starts dancing an Irish jig Donald is playing. When Donald discovers he has been tricked for the third time he throws the violin at Rooney. Rooney ducks and the instrument lands in the face of the security guard. Alarmed, Donald runs away and hides under a cloche carried by actor Henry Armetta as a waiter. When the guard discovers Donald's hiding place the duck runs to another film set, a wintry pond. There he meets Sonja Henie and asks her for an autograph. Henie signs her name by skating it in the ice. He carries the ice through a desert set, and it melts. He notices a tent with the silhouettes of three belly-dancing women, who turn out to be the Ritz Brothers. Excited, he asks them for their autographs, but behaving like screwballs they jump on Donald and sign their group name on his buttocks. An enraged Donald throws a paint can at their heads, but it hits the face of the guard instead. Again Donald has to flee and he runs to a castle with the sign The Road to Mandalay, which turns out to be just a painted backdrop. After smacking into it, he runs up some stairs and bumps into Shirley Temple. She recognizes him and they both sit down to sign each other their autographs and Donald, excited he has his first real autograph, jumps in the air with joy. Then the guard finally grabs him and intends to beat him with his night club, but Shirley tells him to leave Donald alone and he drops him on the floor in surprise. "Donald Duck? Did you say Donald Duck?" Other Hollywood actors hear this and rush to Donald to ask him for his autograph, including Greta Garbo, Clark Gable, The Andrews Sisters, Charlie McCarthy, Stepin Fetchit, Roland Young, the Lone Ranger riding his horse Silver, Joe E. Brown, Martha Raye, Hugh Herbert, Irvin S. Cobb, Edward Arnold, Katharine Hepburn, Eddie Cantor, Slim Summerville, Lionel Barrymore, Bette Davis, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Mischa Auer, Joan Crawford and Charles Boyer. When the guard asks Donald to sign his autograph book and offers him his pen, Donald aims it like a rifle and squirts ink in the policeman's face. The ink drips off his face and the resulting blobs spell Donald's name on his chest, while Donald laughs hysterically. Category:Shorts